Isabella isabella que?
by Banny Malfoy Slytherin
Summary: ella solo queria alejarse un tiempo de su vida real... no sabia que en el proceso se enamoraria se embarazaria el la dejaria y le romperia el corazon... el la trato de cazafortunas sin saber quien era ella realmente... ahora? que hara el para que ella lo perdone? ella lo perdonara?
1. Chapter 1

Mujerzuela… esa palabra todavía resonaba en su mente mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia camino a su casa, lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro sin parar, ella no podía entender porque el que siempre se mostro tan lindo y amable con ella ahora la trataba tan mal, le había grito furioso muchas veces mujerzuela, caza fortunas y mentirosa. Ella no entendia nada, definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada.

Llego a su pequeña casa y subio a su habitación de forma autómata se quito toda la ropa mojada y se metio a la bañera de agua tibia para quitarse el frio y no resfriarse, no podía permitirse enfermarse ahora, no en su estado… su estado… volvió a llorar al recordarlo… hace unas horas se había enterado que estaba embarazada… Embarazada. Dios y ahora como enfrentaba esto con sus padres? Ellos la habían dejado venir a vivir sola en una manera de que aprendiera a defenderse sola en la vida… algo realmente ironico porque sabía que realmente nunca la habían dejado sola, Forks estaba plagado de gente que la cuidaban aunque nadie lo supiera. Ella siempre se había mostrado sencilla y humilde, vivía en una pequeña casa a la entrada de forks, tenia una camioneta vieja roja, una chevi para ser exacto que de milagros encendia, pero ella la adoraba, la había comprado con su propia dinero, dinero que ahorro trabajando en el café del pueblo como mesera medio tiempo después de salir de clases… suspiro y salio de sus pensamientos y también de la bañera, el agua se estaba enfriando, tomo su bata de baño se enrollo en ella y se recostó en su cama todavía con lagrimas en los ojos. Sus padres iban a matarla, dios como extrañaba a su hermano, su oso siempre la consolaba, la cuidaba, la protegia, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que sus papa la dejaran venir pero ella le insistió tanto en que la apoyara que el no pudo negarse. Pero ahora de solo pensar de ver en los ojos de su oso la decepcion se aterraba, ella no quería ver eso, no queria escucharlo, no quería decepcionar a sus padres ni a su oso… se acurruco mas en su cama y abrazando su almohada y lloro con mas fuerza… las palabras de "el" volvieron a llegarle. Y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

 _Flask Back_.

 _Una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro observando todo, por fin había llegado, Forks¡… era tal y como su nana se lo había descrito, lo único malo era el frio pero eso no le importaba el frio estaba bien para su querido Rex, un ladrido a su lado la hizo sonreir y se agacho a la altura de el. Rex era su amigo y compañero, su papa se lo regalo cuando apenas tenia días de nacido y ella lo había adorado. era un husky siberiano puro… lo acaricio y le sonrio._

 _Bien Rex este sera nuestro hogar por un tiempo… el ladro en respuesta y corrió hacia el pequeño jardín de la casa, de repente tropezó con su propias patas y callo al suelo causando una carcajada en ella, el era un patoso tal como ella, se acerco y lo consintió. – vallamos a conocer la casa._

 _Ese dia fue feliz, entre risas y caricias para Rex se instalo en aquella pequeña casa, ceno y subio a su habitación al dia siguiente seria su primer dia de colegio. Tomo el sobre que su padre le había dado de su mochila, según eran los papeles de su inscripción y un nuevo documento con el nombre que usaría en ese sitio. Lo abrió y lo vio, sonrió viendo su nuevo nombre en realidad no cambio mucho solo apellido, su padre la conocía muy bien._

" _Isabella Dwiyer" no era la gran cosa pero nadie conocía ese apellido era el segundo apellido de su madre y nunca lo uso. Suspiro… y se preparo para dormir. Mañana empezaría una nueva vida._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Salio de aquel recuerdo y siguió llorando sentía que se secaría de tantas lagrimas. Ese recuerdo de cuando llego a forks no supo porque pero la hizo sonreir un poco. Era feliz en esos días. Conocio a Alice Cullen ese primer dia de clases, enseguida se hicieron amigas. Ella le presento al resto de sus amigos. Jasper hale, Jacob Black y Sam Uley. Al parecer la pixie como la llamaba Jacob era la única mujer en ese grupo y la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio por estar siempre con los chicos mas populares del instituto. Eran la crema y nata de ese lugar… Alice Cullen era la hija del director del hospital de ese lugar. Un reconocido cirujano. Que hace poco de dos años se había residenciado en forks. Alice tenia un hermano gemelo Edward Cullen. El estudiaba en chicago, según su hermana el no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que su papa se hubiera casado de nuevo. Aunque la esposa de su padre era un pan de dios y Alice la adoraba. Edward no terminaba de quererla aunque nunca fuera grosera, su madre Elizabeth lo había enseñado a ser un caballero, y por eso mismo preferia seguir en chicago… Jacob Black el hijo de Billy Black el dueño de las consesionarias Black las mas importantes del país. Lo sabia porque su primer auto era un regalo de Billy a su padre por aceptar ser socio de sus empresas y salvarlo de la quiebra. Sam Uley era ahijado del Doctor Cullen y vivía con ellos desde hace unos años cuando sus padres Murieron dejándole las empresas familiares a el. Que por supuesto no podría manejar hasta su mayoría de edad que seria dentro de poco pero igual se encargaba de cosas sencillas mientras tanto… ellos fueron sus amigos al llegar, la acogieron y la hicieron sentir parte de ellos desde el principio… volvió a sonreir ante el recuerdo de sus amigos.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida envuelta en sus recuerdos y las sabanas que la cobijaban del frio de afuera, y también del frio de su corazón… despertó al otro dia e igual se sentía muy cansada. Y Se levanto y se dio un baño luego bajo a la cocina y se hizo algo ligero de comer. Y salio a dar un paseo, no podía quedarse en su casa siempre y regodearse en su dolor. Tomo su mochila y de pronto algo callo de el llamando su atención. Y sonrió al recogerlo. Era el diario que su padre le regalo antes de venir a Forks para que escribiera sus aventuras. Hace días que no escribia en el pero hoy lo haría en cuanto volviera de su paseo. Hoy no iria al instituto.

Salio de casa y camino un rato por el pequeño pueblo. Llego al cafe donde trabajaba y se sento en una de las mesas de afuera, era su dia libre y no tenia que trabajar aprovecharía a leer un poco. Pidió un café a la mesera que estaba de turno, la conocía pero no trataban mucho porque nunca tenia turnos juntos pero la chica era agradable. Abrió su libro mientras esperaba su café y empezó a leer.

No deberías estar en clases?... escucho que le preguntaban y alzo la vista de su libro. Sonrio… era Phil. Vestia unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra era su atuendo de siempre.

Hola Phil. Como estas? Hace días que no te veía… le dijo ella.

Sabes que ese es mi trabajo, que no sepas que estoy hay. Aunque anoche Sali de forks esta mañana cuando volvi escuche una historia interesante¡ dijo el y ella hizo una mueca haciéndolo reir a el.

Phil… yo…. Si prometes guardar mi secreto hasta que yo este mas preparada para decirlo te contare…

Esta bien bells prometo guardar tu secreto. Pero dime que pasa? Porque llorabas anoche bajo la lluvia? Mis hombres me dijeron que te vieron viniendo de la casa Cullen. Ellos te hicieron algo?... Pregunto apretando sus manos en señal de enojo. Si algo le molestaba y le agradaba a partes iguales de Phil era que era muy sobreprotector. Ella suspiro y procedio a contarle.

Phil… estoy Embarazada… solto ella sin mas viendo la cara de Phil que abrió los ojos como plato.

QUE? Grito y ella pego un respingo

Calmate, calmate, por favor, por favor phil no hagas un espectáculo… procedio ella a calmarlo rapidamete. – por favor Phil prometiste escucharme y guardar mi secreto… el respiro varias veces y se calmo, asintió hacia ella, dándole a entender que le contara todo. El ya sabia la historia con Edward el era su confidente estando en ese lugar y el único que sabia de la relación que llevaba con el…

Yo… ayer me entere que estaba embarazada, fui a decirle a Edward y todo salio mal, el me tratol mal, me acuso de que lo engañe, me dijo tantas cosas horribles que no se que paso para que el las dijera. Me echo de su casa y me dijo que no volviera… termino ella llorando perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

 _Flash Back_

 _No podía creer que estaba embarazada… veía la prueba en su mano y empezó a temblar algo asustada, se tomo un vaso de agua fría y se calmo un poco… demonios y ahora que iba a hacer? Rápidamente bajo las escaleras tomo un abrigo y salio de casa, debía ver a Edward. Se monto en su vieja chevi y condujo a casa de Edward al llegar vio que Edward despedia a Tanya… Tanya esa… bruja siempre detrás de Edward. Siempre buscando la manera de echársele encima la odiaba pero no podia hacer nada públicamente, edward no quería que nadie supiera que tenia una relación con ella por eso la mantenía en las sombras para no dañar su imagen de popularidad, y ella era tan estúpida que se lo aceptaba, era tanto el amor que sentía por el que le aceptaba aquello, pobre insulsa… llego y se bajo de su camioneta luego de que ella se fuera. El la miro con aquella mirada fría que la hizo temblar._

 _Edward… debo… decirte algo.- Dijo ella algo nerviosa… el la observo serio y ella continuo. – yo… estoy embarazada… vamos a tener un hijo… le dijo y el la miro con enojo, asustándola mas… no quiere a su hijo? – Edward? – pregunto asustada._

 _Eres una Mujerzuela… - le dijo el con veneno – mentirosa y cazafortunas… LARGATE DE MI CASA¡_

 _Pero… edwuar.. de que hablas? – pregunto ella sin entender y llorando por sus insultos._

 _NO ENTIENDES? TU ERES UNA ZORRA. SOLO ANDAS BUSCANDOA ALGUIEN CON DINERO PARA SUBIR DE POCISION. – ella no podía creer lo que oia, de donde sacaba el eso?—TU TE VAS A AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA Y DE MI VIDA ZORRA._

 _No. No déjame explic… - el no le dio tiempo de hablar la jalo por un brazo y la saco de la casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

 _LARGATEEE… - Grito el desde adentro…_

 _Edward… Edward por favor abreme déjame explicarte… por favor no te entiendo.. dime que sucede… - le pedia ella golpeando la puerta pero nada… el no volvió a abrir… ella lloro mas fuerte y se alejo caminando de allí bajo la lluvia._

 _Fin Flask Back_

(Bella pov)

Y esa fue todo… - dije entre lagrimas, terminando de contarle todo…

Acaso no habia nadie en esa casa que te defendiera? – pregunto el enojado.

Alice esta en chicago con mi nana, y Carlisle estaba de guardia.

esto no va a quedarse asi Bells… lo Arreglare todo. – dijo el y yo negué.

No quiero que hagas nada Phil. Sabes que vine aquí para estar tranquila, y aunque ahora no lo estoy la solución no es decir quien soy. Solo… solo olvídalo, saldré sola adelante. Ahora debo buscar la manera de decirle todo a mi oso y mis papa sin que me deshereden o me maten en el proceso…. Suspire…

Estuvimos hablando otro rato, Phil me hacia reir y me distraía de la tristeza que llevaba dentro por los desprecio de Edward… no quería pensar mas en el. No ahora. Ya veria la forma de que el se diera cuenta solo que de verdad era su hijo el que yo esperaba.

A la final siempre tuve Razon Isabella… - escuche esa voz chillona que tanto detestaba. Detrás de mi. - eres una zorra. Que bueno que Edward se dio cuenta a tiempo. – rio ella y yo voltee a verla, iba a responderle cuando Phil intervino.

Señorita, Cuide sus palabras. Le dijo el muy serio.

Cuidarlas? Si estoy diciendo la verdad¡ ella no es mas que una zorra que quizo atrapar a Edward Cullen solo por su Fortuna. – dijo ella y me miro con esa sonrisa cinica. Launica caza fortuna aquí era ella.

Basta¡ - Phil golpeo la mesa causando un estruendo y se acerco a ella. – lárguese de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. – dijo el al borde de la ira el no soportaba que me insultaran o me hicieran daño.

Quien se cree que es para decirme que hacer o para correrme de aquí… no se ni porque defiende a esta… -se quedo callada al ver la mirada de Phil. – acaso sabe quien soy? – dijo al ver que la amenaza de Phil estaba próxima a cumplirse si ella no cerraba su gran bocota.

Acaso sabes tu quien soy yo niñita? – le dijo el, ella fue a responder cuando uno de los hombres de Phil Intervino, era Jhon. Otro gran amigo

Todo bien señor?

Saca esta niña fuera de mi vista y luego lleva a bella a su casa. Yo tengo algo que hacer. - Ordeno Phil. Jhon asintió y alejo a Tania del lugar.

Phil. Por favor no hagas nada en contra de Edward por favor. – le dije suplicante. Todavía no quería irme de aquí y estaba segura que si el hacia algo y se sabia quien era yo me tendría que ir.

No te preocupes nena. Ire a otras cosas. deja que Jhon te lleve a casa y descansa. – Asenti y me despedi de el. Dejando a Jhon conducirme a casa.

Llegue a casa algo agotada y escuche los ladridos de Rex que corria hacia mi y sonreí. Abrazandolo mientras el me lamia la cara feliz.

como estas campeón? Me extrañaste? – le pregunte, y el solo ladraba. – yo también… esta mañana no te vi, donde andaba metido? – el volvió a ladrar y yo rei. Siempre andaba en el bosque o con Phil o Jhon. Si no paseaba el pueblo mientras yo estaba en clase. Pero siempre lo veía cerca de mi.

Señorita Bella ya me voy. Debo reportarme con el jefe Phil.

Esta bien Jhon gracias por traerme.

El se despidió y yo termine de entrar a casa acompañada de Rex.

Unos días pasaron desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y toda mi relación con Edward termino no quizo hablarme mas y hizo que su papa lo volviera a mandar a chicago a otro colegio aunque no le dijo la razón, Alice volvió de chicago con mi nana y yo volvi a ir al instituto apoyada por ella, todavía no le contaba de mi embarazo y tenia terror de que me odiara por estar con su hermano solo Phil sabia de mi relación y al parecer Tanya.

Suspire por enésima vez en el dia y procedi a escribir la carta a mi Oso. Debía afrontarlo ya y decidi que seria mejor la carta, duraría días para llegarle mientras que yo hacia tiempo para prepararme para su furia.-

 _Querido Oso._

 _Mi oso… no se si pueda llamarte asi después que leas esta carta, pero siempre seras mi oso, mi héroe mi protector, mi hermano… sabes? Te escribo esta carta porque durara mas días en llegarte y eso me dara mas tiempo de afrontarte si llegas a venir. Oso… quiero contarte que conoci a alguien, me enamore de el como la tonta que soy y me entregue a el… espero que no haigas roto la carta al leer eso y termines de leer todo… bueno como decía, conoci a este chico que al principio fue maravilloso y todo amor. Tanto me enamore que termine por entregarme a el… no sabes Oso todo el amor que me hizo sentir el… pero… siempre hay un pero en toda historia… Sali embarazada… si Oso, estoy embarazada, y no sabes todo lo que he llorado desde que me entere, estoy tan aterrada, te necesito tanto, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de ver en tus hermosos ojos grises la decepcion y la ira… si ya has llegado a hasta este punto de la carta y todavía no quieres matarme o borrarme de tu vida espero que te calmes y no llegues hasta Forks como un energúmeno y destruyendo todo a su paso. Recuerda que nadie aquí sabe quien soy y espero que eso siga asi hasta que me termine el año en el instituto. Luego volveré con nuestros padres si es que no me desheredan por culpa de mi inconciencia y estupidez… oso… te extraño tanto y te necesito todavía mas… El… el padre de mi hijo me dejo… me acuso de ser una mujerzuela mentirosa que solo buscaba su fortuna, puedes creerlo? Yo buscando las fortuna de los Cullen, te juro que si no estuviera tan triste, destruida y dolida me reiría de eso… ya tengo que dejarte Oso… pero espero saber de ti luego de que leas esto…_

 _Te amo._

 _Atte: Tu Gotita De Miel._

Termine de leer la carta para verificar que todo estaba bien cuando sentí que me la quitaron de las manos.

A quien le escribes? – me dijo la Pixie leyendo la carta y yo me asuste.

Alice No¡ - grite pero ya era tarde ella estaba leyendo y yo me quede paralizada y asustada… cai en el sofá de mi sala sentada mientras empezaba a llorar.

Estas…. Estas Embarazada… - me dijo ella viéndome sorprendida.

Yo… lo siento… - dije llorando

Y porque lo sientes? – me dijo ella entregándome.

Es de tu hermano. – dije con la cara agachada ocultado mi rostro. Mientras soltaba el llanto.

Lo sabia¡ sabia que eras tu con quien se veía a escondia, - me abrazo y yo me sorprendi. – siempre supe que terminarias siendo mi cuñada… - saltaba ella feliz. Y mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

Bells? Bella que sucede? no me asustes. – dijo ella levantando mi rostro.

Tu hermano… el me dejo… el dia que se lo dije, me grito. Mujerzuela, cazafortunas. – le dije llorando – y me saco de tu casa a la fuerza…

Pero… QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A ESE IMBECIL. – Grito ella. – voy a matarlo.

No alice. Yo… no quiero mas escándalos… por… por favor ya no hagas nada, ya tu hermano dejo claro que Tanya le importa mas y le creyo a ella… - le dije entre llantos… quería ser fuerte quería dejar de llorar ser fuerte por mi bebe pero Edward era un tema que me dolia demasiado.

Tanya? – pregunto – ah? Claro ya entiendo todo… - suspiro y se sento a mi lado y me abrazo. Tratando de calmarme… tanya también era un tema que odiábamos las dos. Tania creía que porque era la hija de Eleazar Denali el alcalde de Forks tenia el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, ella no tenia idea de lo que era poder. Y me odiaba porque nunca pudo ser amiga de alice y los chicos como yo.

Necesitas ayuda o algo? – me Pregunto ella y yo negué. – mmm Bella? – pregunto dudosa – quien Eres? Decía en tu carta que… - se volvió a quedar callada y yo suspire. –tranquila si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero… crei que eramos amigas y que confiabas en mi.

Lo siento alice, claro que eres mi amiga y confio en ti solo tenia miedo… yo… - me quede muda y no pude seguir hablando porque ella me abrazo y yo volvi a llorar. – alice… puedes… puedes llamar a Esme? – le pregunte – ella se extraño pero igual asintió, saco su teléfono y marco.

Hola? Mama esme? – la escuche decir. – puedes venir a casa de Bella? Ella… no se… esta algo triste y quiere verte… ok… si… yo le digo. – colgó la llamada y me miro. – dice que ya viene. – yo asentí y me recosté mas en el sofá. Ella se sento a mi lado acariciando mi cabello. Mientras yo seguía dejando derramar lagrimas. Unos minutos después escuchamos la puerta y Alice fue a abrir yo me pare del sofá algo ansiosa cuando la vi entrar y corri hacia ella que me abrió los brazos sonriente.

Nana… - solte llorando. – nana, nana, te extraño mucho.. oh Dios yo…

Ssshiis, tranquila mi Gotita de miel, estoy aquí… - Me calmaba ella y Alice nos veía sin entender nada.

Alguien me va a decir que pasa aquí? – pregunto Alice.

Hija… - dijo Esme mirando a Alice. – Te Presento a Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí esta el nuevo cap. y estoy escribiendo el tercero… este esta mas corto porque tengo cosas que hacer pero prometo compensar en el siguiente… gracias a las tres personas que me comentaron. Me hicieron feliz… jejeje. Disfruten el cap.**

 **Ok. Tengo que aclarar las historia es mia, pero como todos saben los personajes son de Sthep Meyer.. yo solo juego con ellos…**

 _ **Capitulo 2: Aclaraciones y Accidente**_.

Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi… Alice seguía escuchando ese nombre en su cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo y callo sentada en en mueble de la sala de la casa de su amiga, donde ahora se encontraban.

Mierda… - fue todo lo que salio de sus labios.

Alice Cullen cuida tu boca¡ - escucho decir a Esme que aun abrazaba a una llorosa bella.

Lo siento mama… fue la sorpresa… - dijo la pixie suspirando. – Es que es una gran sorpresa que la sencilla y humilde bella sea la Isabella swan que todo Italia busca porque se desaparecio de los focos hace un tiempo. – Comento Alice.

Bueno es una larga historia que poco a poco iras enterándote… pero…. – dijo Esme y miro a Bella que segia en sus brazos y ahora Dormitaba. – Bella Nena. – le llamo. – porque estas tan triste que ocurre?

Nana… yo… - suspiro y Procedio a contarle todo lo que pasaba en ese momento con ella. Siempre le había tenido confianza a su nana y ahora esperaba no haberla defraudado a ella también.

Luego de un rato de contarlo todo y de que Esme se enojara con Edward y luego se calmara se sentaron a comer algo que la misma esme preparo. Entre risas y bromas, le contaron algunas cosas a Alice y bella le pidió disculpas por no haberle dicho nada desde el principio. Alice lo entendio y solo la abrazo… se sentaron de nuevo en la sala con plan de ver una película. Rato después Bella yacia dormida con su cabeza en el regazzo de Esme y esta le acariciaba su cabello. Alice las miraba con una sonrisa… realmente era una escena Tierna.

Mama? - La llamo su atención.

Dime Hija? – esme levanto la vista y la clavo en su hija adoptiva.

Como es que Bells te dice nana y porque nunca dijiste que conocias a la familia Swan vulturi. – pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad.

Bueno…

Esme platt era una muchacha humilde estudiaba la carrera diseño de interiores en una universidad de Italia, tenia una beca. Pero el poco dinero que tenia se le estaba terminando asi que decidio buscar trabajo, pero era algo difícil encontrar uno en el que pudiera convinar con sus horarios de la universidad. Por suerte o destino. Tropezó con Renee Vulturi la Hija de Aro Vulturi Catalogado como el hombre mas poderoso de Italia, Renee estaba en su misma universidad y estudiaba una carrera comercial que tiempo después convino con su pasión por la moda. En fin, en ese momento renne buscaba a alguien que fuera su asistente, porque aparte de estudiar ella trabajaba en las empresas de su padre aprendiendo todo sobre los negocios de su padre. Esme no lo pensó dos veces y acepto el trabajo. Renee y ella se hicieron enseguida amigas, a pesar de las riquezas de Renee y su familia ella era una persona tierna y humilde y sencilla, aunque a la hora de hacer negocios y defender lo suyo ella era implacable. Esme era feliz con esa amistad y poco a poco empezó a formar parte de esa familia. Aprendio mucho y termino su carrera sin problemas. Después de graduarse siguio trabajando para los Vulturis mientra ahorraba para poner su propio negocio de decoración de interiores, en uno de sus cumpleaños Aro y Renee le regalaron unas acciones en sus empresas, eran pocas pero siempre le dijeron que con su inteligencia ella podía y asi lo hizo. Las hizo crecer y también pudo poner su empresa de decoración de interiores. Esme platt se convirtió poco a poco en una mujer refinada, con dinero e importante, pero seguia siendo la misma de siempre y la amistad con Renee y se hizo cada vez mas fuerte. Renee se caso con Charlie Swan cuando salio de la universidad se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada y aceleraron los planes, de ese embarazo nacio Emmet. Y tiempo después Bella. Esme al ser la mejor amiga de Renee fue la madrina de El. Y desde ese momento ayudo a Renee a ocuparse de los bebes, aunque eran mujeres importantes y con trabajos nunca descuidaron a los bebes, asi fue como ellos se acostumbraron a decirle Nana a Esme. Tiempo después en uno de los tantos viajes de Esme a Chicago conocio a Carlisle Cullen, el acababa de enviudar y tenia dos hijos gemelos. Empezaron a escribirse y a frcuentarse a visitarse y poco a poco el fue enamorándose de Esme y superando la muerte de su Esposa Elizabeth Mason… y asi llegamos a este punto.

Waoo mama no sabia nada de eso. – le dijo alice al terminar de escuchar la historia de su mama Esme.

Lo se hija. Solo tu papa lo sabe. Aunque no sabe que Bella es la niña que cuide por años. Bella no quería que nadie aquí supiera que ella es rica y le gusta que la traten como si fuera de la realeza o algo asi. Prefiere la tranquilida de este lugar. Y adora su privacidad, eso es algo que en Italia no podía tener mucho. Aunque tenia mucha seguridad a su arededor la prensa y los medios siempre encontraban la forma de saber de ella o de su familia, su hermano es mas tolerante con eso, desde pequeño siempre ha podido lidiar con eso. Bells no. Por eso siempre el oso es tan protector y trata de darle la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Pero mama, aunque bella quisiera estar sola en un lugar como este, no creo que sus padres la hubieran mandado sola y sin seguridad aquí.? – pregunto ella.

Y asi es cariño Bella tiene Asignado un personal de seguridad que siempre esta pendiente de su seguridad.

Pero ella siempre esta sola, o conmigo y los chicos nunca he visto nadie que este pendiente de ella.

Ese es el trabajo de ellos cariño, que nadie sepa que están hay pero están… - rio Esme. – Phil se encarga de eso. Coordina todo lo referente a la seguridad guardaespaldas de Bella.

Oh! – dijo Alice. – quien es Phil? – pregunto Extrañada.

Soy yo. – Dijo un hombre entrando a la sala por la puerta de la cocina. – hola Esme - Le sonrio.

Hola Phill, como estas? – pregunto mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a bella. Y se acercaba a abrazar a Phil.

Oiga, - hablo Alice, - yo lo he visto, varias veces lo he visto pasear por el instituto en su auto o por varios lugares donde he estado con bella y los chicos. – dijo la pixie.

Asi es señorita es usted muy perceptiva, siempre estoy cerca.

Me alegra que bells te tenga cerca phil. Que haces aquí siempre entras por la cocina? – pregunto Esme curiosa.

Solo vine a dejar a Rex y hacer cambio de guardia a los guardaespaldas que cuidan el perímetro de seguridad de bella. – respondio. – pero ya me voy. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Esme. – Señorita ¡! – le dijo a alice en forma de despedida, y salio por donde entro.

Mama si quieres puedes irte me quedare esta noche con bella.

Esta bien. Cuida a mi gotita de miel… - le dio un beso a alice y a bella y se fue.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, bella empezaba a dejar su tristeza a un lado y se dedicaba a estudiar y pasar ratos con Sam, Jacob y alice, los desplantes de Tanya y las burlas de ella estaban a la orden del dia pero Bella la ignoraba, y los chicos siempre la defendían. Todavía no le había dicho a sus padres del embarazo pero su nana siempre la cuidaba. La acompaño al ginecólogo en el hospital y su nana le hizo prometerle a Carlisle que no diría nada sobre el embarazo de Bella, no hasta que la misma Bella estuviera lista. Cuando entraron a la consulta su ginecólogo resulto ser ginecóloga, Rosalie Hale una rubia preciosa que la trato muy bien y le hizo el chequeo la sorpresa del dia fue que bella esperaba gemelos. Bella y Esme no cabian de laemocion y Rose como insistio que la llamaran la hizo prometerle que se cuidaría … días después tuvo un video chat con su hermano. Emmet estaba muy enojado pero no con ella afortunadamente la entendio y la apoyo, el se encargaría de que sus padre lo tomaran de la mejor manera posible y no se volvieran loco con todo el asunto. Le dijo que en cuanto tuviera un tiempo libre viajaría a verla y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, bella tuvo que aceptarlo.

Pasaron unos meses desde que bella se entero de su embarazo, estaba por cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo y parecia que tuviera mas tiempo pero era gracias a sus gemelos. Entre sus hormonas sus tristezas, y pare de contar bella tenia muchos altibajos y cambios de humor. Alice la comprendia y la ayudaba en lo que podía, los chicos estaban emocionados por los bebes y se proclamaron los padrinos/tios del bebe. De Edward solo sabia pocas cosas por su hermana, y a veces el venia los fines de semana y se dedicaba a fiestas y divertirse con la bruja de Tania que no dejaba de restregarselo en la cara cuando la veía, bella seguía yendo al instituto y cuando su embarazo se empezó a notar los chimes e insultos no dejaron de llegar.

Caminaba por el parque tratando de despejarse cuando escucho risitas cerca de ella, busco con la mirada el origen de esas risas y su corazón se paralizo de dolor y su cuerpo también, Tanya y Edward se besaban descaradamente sin importarle estar en publico, tanya rompió el beso y se percato que ella los miraba y sonrio con maldad. Edward se dio cuenta de aquello y miro también a bella. Su mirada cambio a una de odio y no dejaba de verla la barriga.

Mira nada mas la zorra esta aquí… - se burlo Tanya.

Lárgate Bella… - le dijo Edward con odio. – no nos arruines el momento - dijo con veneno. Bella no soporto eso y salio caminando los mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Se monto en su chevi y empezó a conducir apresuradamente con dirección a la salida del pueblo no sabia donde iba sus lagrimas no la dejaban ver solo quería alejarse de es lugar, no podía creer que Edward solo lograba ponerla mal cada vez que lo veía.

No sabia donde iba solo quería desaparecer, se arrepintió en ese momento de haber venido a este lugar un sonido la alerto y levanto la vista del volante vio el carro que venia hacia ella dio un volantaso y piso los frenos, demasiado tarde la chevi no freno y dio contra un árbol… bella solo vio sangre escurriendo por sus piernas y su frente ante de sumirse en la oscuridad.

 _ **Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí… díganme si merezco Rewiets**_

 _ **Besos… Atte Banny Malfoy Slytherin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jhon Cotton era un hombre alto de más o menos 30 años, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, su rostro siempre estaba serio, jamás había tenido novia, su vida era su trabajo… eso era lo hacía en ese momento trabajar, en que consistía su trabajo? Bueno nada del otro mundo, solo. Cuidar a Isabella Swan. Y al parecer su trabajo peligraba… por Dios no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La señorita Bella había chocado contra un árbol. Y su vida estaba en peligro. La había vigilado desde que esa mañana ella salió de casa, la siguió a la tienda, la siguió al parque pudo ver todo los insultos que le dieron Edward Cullen y Tanya Denaly. Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su protegida y pudo ver como ella huía y se montaba en su vieja chevy. Quiso darles una lección a esos dos pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió a la señorita bella. No logro alcanzarla antes de que ella encendiera su auto. El se montó en el carro que siempre cargaba y la siguió. Llamo varias veces a celular de ella esperando que ella atendiera para rogarle que se detuviera pero fue imposible. Ella no le atendía y tampoco bajaba la velocidad, el solo pudo seguirla, y vio impotente como ella se estrellaba, en cuestión de segundos llamo a la ambulancia mientras sacaba a bella del auto. Se llevó un susto de muerte al verla toda ensangrentada… los bebes! Solo pensaba en eso, si algo le pasaba a los bebes, bella no lo soportaría. Le dio primeros auxilios pero ella no despertaba. La ambulancia llego minutos después y se la llevaron. No lo dejaron ir con ella pero el recogió el bolso de bella de su camioneta y rápidamente siguió la ambulancia al hospital.

Cuando llego al hospital pregunto por ella y le dijeron que Carlisle Cullen la atendía. Saco Rápidamente su teléfono y marco un número.

Phil… - dijo cuándo atendieron del otro lado.

Carlisle Cullen se encontraba en su despacho cuando abrieron la puerta de su oficina de golpe.

Doctor Cullen Tenemos una emergencia!

Qué ocurre? –se levantó rápidamente.

La Joven Bella la amiga de su hija, acaba de llegar tuvo un accidente y necesitamos de usted.

Él no la dejo terminar y salió corriendo a emergencias. A llegar el alma casi se le va del cuerpo al ver a bella, procedía a atenderla rápidamente dando la orden de que buscaran a la doctora Rosalie.

Vamos Bella. – decía el doctor mientras la atendía. – tienes que luchar.

Rosalie llego en seguida y ayudo a Carlisle a atender a bella y hacer lo posible por salvar a los bebes.

Phill Dywer no era un hombre feliz. No en ese momento, después de recibir la llamada de jhon, salio directo al hospital, en el camino llamo a Esme. Necesitaba su ayuda para avisarle a los padres de bella el no se atrevía a hacerlo solo. Cuando llego al hospital se encontró en la puerta con Esme y Alice.

Phill, phill que paso, como esta mi gotita de miel. Como fue, que paso. – decía esta desesperada

Phill como esta mi amiga. – también hablo alice.

Por favor, les pido que se calmen. Yo se lo mismo que ustedes. Vallamos dentro. – les dijo tratando de calmarlas.

Corrieron a la sala de espera y se encontraron con un jhon muy desesperado. Casi a punto de arrancarse los pelos.

Jhon! Que paso? – pregunto Phil

Señor… yo… yo.. – no podía hablar.

JHON. CALMATE! – hablo fuerte phill.

señor. Yo… estaba como siempre cuidando de la señorita pero, en el parque se encontró con Edward cullen y Tanya Denaly ellos la insultaron y la humillaron ella solo corrió de allí, yo la seguí pero no la pude alcanzar, y cuando me di cuenta ella ya había chocado. – dijo el guardaespaldas. Un gemido por parte de Esme se escuchó. Ella no podía creer Edward era el culpable de lo que le pasaba a bella, otra vez.

Está bien jhon ve a tomarte algo y cálmate. – le dijo phill.

Si señor… y yo lo siento. No pude proteger bien a la señorita. – dijo con tristeza.

Ya, está bien, anda a descansar.

Phill vio marchar a jhon y suspiro. Trato de calmar a Esme mientras trataban de saber de bella pero los doctores que la atendían no salían todavía. Se alejó un poco de esme y Alice y marco un número. Al tercer tono contestaron.

Emmet¡ dijo con precaución. – tenemos un problema.

Que pasa Phill. – pregunto seriamente.

La señorita Bella…. Acaba de tener un accidente. – dijo

QUE¡ ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE PASO? PARA QUE ESTAN USTEDES PHILL… SABES QUE NO ME DIGAS ENSEGUIDA SALGO PARA ALLA. – grito el – llego en unas horas.

Suspiro al colgar y me acerco a Esme.

Le avise a su hermano, llega en unas horas.

Esme asintió. Y solo se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera con Alice en sus brazos mientras las dos lloraban.

Edward Cullen… siempre había sido un chico amable, tierno y cariñoso. Su madre Elizabeth siempre le enseño a ser un caballero con las damas. Cuando ella murió el solo tenía 12 y sintió su mundo acabarse. Se encerró en si mismo dejo de ser ese niño al que su mama adoraba, el amaba tocar el piano y después del fallecimiento de su mama no lo volvió a hacer. se alejó de todo lo que le recordaba a su madre. El dolor fue demasiado. Cuando su padre conoció a Esme eso no le gusto, aun así nunca dijo nada. Solo se alejó aún más. Cuando su padre se casó con ella fue peor pero nada de lo que hiciera su padre o Esme por sacarlo de ese estado lo ayudo. El no lo aceptaba y así siguió su vida hasta que lo expulsaron de su colegio, su padre no tuvo más remedio que inscribirlo en el instituto de forks.

Allí conoció a Bella Dwyer la mejor amiga de su hermana, le pareció hermosa y enseguida se enamoro de ella. Poco a poco la fue conquistando pero nadie sabía de esto, la hizo suya y fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por ella volvió a tocar el piano, y por ella quiso conocer mejor a Esme. No sabia casi nada de la esposa de su padre. Pero… siempre hay un pero… también conoció a Tanya Denaly. Ella era algo desagradable y encimosa, pero poco a poco le fue abriendo los ojos respecto a Isabella. Isabella era una zorra, la vio varias veces hablando con hombres en una cafetería o en el parque, la veía sonreír y abrazarlos, tanya le mostro fotos de ella con esos tipos, le mostro una conversación de bella hablando con Jessica Stanley donde decía que solo era una caza fortunas que solo quería a Edward por su dinero. Eso lo destrozo… cuando ella fue a verlo para decirle del embarazo no podía creer lo descarada que había sido, todavía que era una zorra revolcándose con esos hombres venia a querer hacerle creer que esperaba un hijo de el… la hecho de la casa ese día y se sumió en su llanto y en una borrachera que al otro dia no pudo con su vida… días después le pidió a su padre que lo cambiara de escuela otra vez y lo mando a Phoenix, acostumbraba ir a forks algunos fines de semana. Pero no quiso saber mas de bella. Ni si quiera escuchar de ella, ese era un tema prohibido. Empezó a pasar con tanya algunos días cuando venia y ella seguía diciéndole que bella era una zorra, solo para envenenarlo mas. El solo se enojaba mas y la terminaba besando y teniendo sexo con ella solo para callarla.

Eso precisamente pasaba en el parque cuando bella los vio, el solo callaba a tanya con ese beso cuando Bella llego, al verla con esa barriga su ira creció y no pudo evitar parar las palabras que salieron de su boca… vio como ella se marchó y también vio como un hombre que estaba algo apartados salía corriendo tras ella. Eso solo lo molesto mas, seguro era alguno de sus amantes. Se apartó de tanya y la despidió no estaba de humor para soportarla. Se montó en su Volvo y manejo sin rumbo fijo por un rato, luego llego hasta su casa y se encerró en su cuarto.

Durmió una siesta y bajo en la tarde a comer algo. Se extrañó de no ver a nadie y salio de su casa, iría a buscar a su papa para ver si podían comer algo los dos y hablar un rato. Llego al hospital y pregunto por el en recepción. Le dijeron que estaba ocupado atendiendo una paciente que tuvo un accidente y suspiro.

Si quiere puede esperar en la sala de espera con la señora Esme y Alice. – le dijo la enfermera antes de irse.

Que? – pregunto pero ya no había quien le respondiera.

Sin saber porque se dirigió a la sala y vio a Esme y Alice recostadas la una abrazando a la otra, eso le dolió pero no supo porque se acercó a ellas despacio queriendo saber que sucedía. Vio en otro mueble a uno de los hombres que vio en una foto con bella. Lo ignoro y se acercó a Esme. Por alguna razón que no entendió le dolió verla asi de triste.

Mama? – dijo sin saber porque? Después de todo eso había sido ella desde que la conoció aunque el se negaba a aceptarlo.

Edward? – lo miro esme sorprendida, era la primera vez que le decía asi. – que? Ha.. – no termino de hablar porque Alice la interrumpió furiosa.

QUE HACES AQUÍ? – grito – largo de aquí. Por tu culpa Bella esta alla dentro luchando por su vida. Y la de sus bebes. – dijo ella en medio del llanto.

Alice cálmate. – dijo Esme abrazándola. – Edward que haces aquí? – le pregunto mirándolo.

Yo… solo venia por mi papa. Pero me dijeron que estaba ocupado y que ustedes estaban aquí.

Bella tuvo un accidente después de la discusión contigo en el parque, no sabemos nada desde hace horas. – explico Esme. – pero es mejor que te vallas Edward ya hiciste suficiente. – dijo duramente.

Pero… - no pudo seguir porque en ese momento llegaron varios hombres vestidos de negro

La sala de espera quedo en silencio por un momento mientras los cullen veían a esos hombres dirigirse a varios sitios de la sala. Phill se paró de inmediato al verlos llegar. Un hombre de unos veintitantos venia hacia ellos con dos hombres más detrás de el.

Emmet. – hablo phill.

Como esta? – pregunto refiriéndose a Bella.

No sabemos nada. – respondió el cuestionado, Emmet asintió y dirigió su vista a Esme cullen. Que le sonrió.

Nana! – dijo acercándose a ella rápidamente y la abrazo. – oh, nana estas aquí. – le dijo llenándola de besos haciendo reír a Esme.

Hola mi oso. – le dijo tiernamente. – se que quieres saber de tu hermana pero debemos esperar, mi esposo la atiende. El asintió y aun abrazándola se sentó con ella. Alice se sentó en otro mueble y Edward miraba todo sin entender.

Emmet después de un rato se percató de la presencia de Edward y lo miro serio. Asi que ese era el mocoso que había herido a su hermana, por culpa de ese niñato bella estaba luchando por subida y la de los bebes.

Por otra parte Edward no entendía como Esme conocía a Emmet Swan el jugador número uno de futbol americano, además que era modelo de ropa interior para la empresa de su mama, Renne Vulturi. Además de que hacia aquí? Que tenía que ver con bella. Sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada que el le dio. Emmet se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a el .

Que haces tu aquí. No te quiero aquí. Lárgate. – dijo en un tono siseante a Edward.

Quien… quien te crees tu para correrme de aquí. Que acaso eres otro de los amante de isabella? – dijo con veneno Edward sin poder evitarlo. Grave error porque Emmet le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer en uno de los muebles y le rompió la nariz. – Cuida tu boca estúpido mocoso.¡ - le dijo mientras sus guardaespaldas lo detenían. – suéltenme! – les dijo.

Señor Emmet lo soltaremos pero debe calmarse, estamos en un hospital. – el oso asintió y se sentó donde estaba antes, mientras Esme ayudaba a Edward.

Que acurre aquí? – se oyó la voz de Carlisle por todo el lugar. – por Dios Edward que te paso?

Yo lo golpee. Es un poco hombre. – dijo emmet enojado. Carlisle se fijo en Emmet y lo reconoció enseguida. Todo el mundo lo conocía, era una celebridad. – como esta mi hermana? – pregunto.

Su… su hermana? – pregunto Carlisle extrañado.

Isabella. Es mi hermana. Como esta.? – dijo el

Es mi hermana, es mi hermana, es mi hermana. Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Edward y Carlisles repetidas veces….

Hay por Dios… fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Edward y lo que se oyo en la sala….

 **Bueno… aquí un nuevo capitulo…. Gracias a los que ha leído y les gusto… me han preguntado cada cuando actualizo,… pues no tengo dia de actualización. A medida que escribo o que me llega la inspiración es que actualizo… asi que ténganme paciencia. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap. Besos..**

 **Danyacullenmasen: nena sin presiones.. jejeje, gracias por leer espero te guste este.. y no te preocupes yo también soy un caso perdido amo a Edward aunque si tengo que decidir me quedaría con mi oso Emmet.**

 **OnlyRobPatti: disculpa no se como cambiar esa configuración. Gracias por leer.**

 **anaiza18: aquí tienes, gracias por leer.**

 **xiomara montes: me alegra tenerte por aquí y que te guste mi historia…**

 **Merezco comentarios?**

 _ **Att: Banny Malfoy Slytherin. (si lo se soy una Potterheads.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

La sala de Espera se hallaba en silencio. Carlisle no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y Edward apenas entendia algo… luego de lo que parecio siglos Esme hablo.

Querido por favor puedes decirnos como esta Bella? – Pregunto ella mientras todos se hacían la misma pregunta en silencio y algo desesperados…

Ah si¡ - Reacciono Carlisle entrando en modo profesional. – Hemos logrado controlar el sangrado de Bella y logramos estabilizar a los bebes. Afortunadamente Rosali pudo salvarlos a ambos pero tendremos que monitorearlos el resto del embarazo. – dijo el. Emmet asintió y esme volvió a llorar. – En cuanto a Bella. –volvio a callar.

Que? – pregunto urgido Emmet. – que pasa con mi hermana. HABLE¡ - grito.

Por Favor Carlisle que sucede con mi gotita de miel… - dijo esme sin parar de llorar.

Calmate Querida. – dijo el abrazándola. – Bella… Bella ha entrado en Coma. – solto el…

La sala se hundio de nuevo en el silencio. Emmet no aguanto el peso de su cuerpo y callo sentado en uno de los muebles mientras negaba una y otra vez que eso no podía estar pasando, Alice no se encontraba mejor que Esme y las dos lloraban tanto que era imposible calmar su llanto. Estaban abrazadas mientras Edward veía todo sin poder creer todo aquello. Salio de aquella sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se perdió en las calles de Fork con su auto a toda marcha.

En la sala poco a poco se fueron calmando los animos y Carlisle volvió a tomar la palabra.

No sabemos cuando despertara o si lo hara. Solo sabemos que sus signos vitales y los de los bebes están bien. Pero es como si ella no quisiera despertar.. – dijo en un suspiro el doctor.

Bien prepare todo para que trasladen a Bella me la llevo a Italia. – dijo Emmet Tajante.

No Creo que…. – empezó Carlisle pero fue interrumpido.

No le pregunte su opinión Doctor Cullen. Me llevo a bella de este pueblucho y es mi ultima palara. – hablo el oso… - Phil¡ -llamo.

Señor? – se acerco Phil-

Prepara todo para el traslado de bella. Llama a la compañía que manden el jet a Phoenix una ambulancia llevara Bella hasta allí. Quiero todo perfectamente coordinado y con los mejores cuidados para Bella. Entendido?

Si Señor. – dijo El para proceder a cumplir las ordenes de Emmet.

Hijo no se si eso sea buena idea. – empezó a hablar su nana.

Nana… se que no quieres separarte de ella pero… no puedo dejarla aquí… ya sufrio mucho aquí y tampoco me parece que sea un hospital con los cuidados que bella necesita… sin ofender. – dijo lo utimo mirando a Carlisle. – además no quiero a ese chico Edward cerca de ella. Ya hizo suficiente daño.

Edward? Que tiene que ver el? – pregunto Carlisle extrañado.

Te explicare en casa querido.

Esta bien. – dijo y miro a Emmet. – Necesitara un doctor que este pendiente de bella en el viaje. – dijo y Emmet Asintio.

Si. Quiero que busque al mejor. – ordeno el oso.

Yo ire. – se oyo una voz en la sala y todos voltearon a ver.

Rosalie. –dijo Carlisle.

Emmet había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida. Todas hermosas a su parecer. Pero jamas había visto una mujer como aquella. Rosalie Hale era lo mas hermoso que había visto y en ese momento quizo tomarla para el y encerrarla en una torre donde solo el pudiera verla. Se asustó cuando esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

Rosalie se acerco a Emmet y estendio su mano hacia el.

Soy Rosalie Hale. Ginecóloga obstetra. Soy la doctora que ha estado viendo el embarazo de Bella y si usted me lo permite viajare con ustedes para monitorear a bella.

Mucho gusto… - dijo serio Emmet. – entonces prepare todo partiremos de inmediato. La rubia asintió y se alejo de la sala para preparar todo.

Dos horas había pasado desde que anunciaron el coma de bella y la ambulancia llegaba al aeropuerto. Subieron con cuidado la camilla y todos los aparatos que la monitoreaban con cuidado. Mientras Emmet, rosalie y el personal de seguridad subieron también para minutos después despegar.

En forks en la casa de Esme y Alice no paraban de llorar mientras cada una se encerraba en su habitación. Sabían que pasaría algo de tiempo para volver a ver a Bella.

Carlisle llego tarde la noche y subió a su habitación a ver a Esme. Le dolió el corazón al verla asi de dolida. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazo para consolarla, esperando que se calmara un poco. Rato después ella pudo hablar y el le pidió amablemente que le contara que pasaba con Edward y Isabella… decir que la decepción que sintió Carlisle con su hijo fue poca seria mentir. No entendía en que había fallado en la crianza de Edward. Después de que Esme lograra dormirse bajo a la sala a esperar a Edward ya era tarde y nada que el llegaba. Se sirvió un trago y se dirigió a sentarse pasaba ya de media noche. El teléfono de su casa sonó y se dirigió a atender sin lograr darle un sorbo a su trago.

Diga? – atendió –

Doctor Cullen? – hablo la voz al otro lado. – soy sophi. Tenemos una emergencia. – dijo su enfermera ayudante.

Que sucede sophie. Mi turno termino. – le dijo el.

Lo se doctor pero esto es urgente. Hubo un accidente de autos y tenemos varios herido. Uno de ellos está más grave que todos. tiene mucho tiempo inconsciente y ha perdido demasiada sangre… tememos que pueda tener alguna contusión craneoencefálica. –dijo ella apresurada.-

Está bien sophie ire a ayudar. – dijo el suspirando tendría que posponer su charla con Edward para después.

Doctor Cullen? –dijo la enfermera con un tono algo preocupado.

Que sucede sophie?

El chico grave. – dijo ella-

Que sucede con el.? – pregunto el preocupándose un poco mas.

Es su hijo. Edward. – solto la enfermera y Carlisle dejo caer el teléfono casi en shock.

 _ **Lo se, lo se, soy mala…. Por no actualizar antes y por también hacer que edward se accidentara pero estaba muy enojada con el asi que tenia que desquitarme de alguna forma… que me dicen? Lo dejo desmemoriado, en coma o que se recupere? Acepto sugerencias… todo sea por darle algo de escarmiento al pinshe cobrizo cabron… ok ya…. Me calmo…. Les pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero como eran las fiestas estuve ocupada…. Este cap esta corto, pero espero que les guste.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, todavía hay alguien que me lee? Quiero pedirles disculpa por no actualizar antes pero estaba sin compu y sin inspiración… pero hoy me levante con ganas de escribir y bueno me salio esto… espero les guste… quiero muchos Rewies… Disfruten el Cap.**

 **Cap 5.**

Entro corriendo a la sala de emergencia todo lo que veía a su alrededor era caos. El accidente había sido realmente aparatoso y varios chicos estaban heridos. La enfermera que lo había llamado se acercó rápidamente a el.

Doctor Cullen. Gracias a Dios llego..

Gracias Sophie. Como esta mi hijo. –Dijo el desesperado-

Están operándolo. Sufrió algunos golpes en la cabeza y la espalda, tiene fractura de costillas y una pierna. Y…. –la enfermera suspiro-

Que sucede Sophie? -pregunto el urgido-

Doctor, le inducimos el coma a su hijo. – termino de decir ella mientras llegaban al quirófano.

Qué? –se detuvo el mirándola horrorizado- - Porque?

Lo siento Doctor pero era necesario. Su hijo realmente esta grave.

Yo… Gracias Sophie. Hablare con el Doctor Sullivan. – dijo el sabiendo que era el doctor que atendía a Edward.

Con un Gran Dolor horas después Carlisle Salía de la UCI y se sentaba en la sala de espera sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Jamás se imaginó estar en ese lugar, como familiar esperando que la vida de su hijo no se le fuera de las manos. Edward estaba realmente Grave. El golpe sufrido en la cabeza le causo un coagulo que no podían operar hasta que no desinflamara, razón por la cual indujeron el coma. La operación que le hicieron era en su columna para reparar algunas fracturas era posible que no caminara más, aunque solo era una posibilidad, tal vez con terapia y rehabilitación se recuperaría… afortunadamente su pierna estaba bien.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su esposa y su hija llegaban, hasta que Esme puso una mano en su hombro. Levanto su vista posando sus ojos rojos por el dolor en ella. Se levantó y la abrazo fuerte como un náufrago que se aferra a un salvavidas… ello solo lo dejo llorar y calmarse. Alice no estaba mejor, podía estar muy enojada con su hermano por el Daño que le hizo a Bella pero después de todo era su hermano, su gemelo y ella lo amaba. Y no deseaba mal para el, sentía que se secaría de tanto llorar. Primero por Bella y los bebes, y Ahora por Edwards.

\- Papa? Como esta Edwards? –pregunto ella.

\- Está muy mal. – suspiro el, calmándose. – está en la Uci.

\- Dios… por favor danos un respiro. Demasiado dolor y angustia en menos de 24 horas. –dijo Esme llorando.

Las horas fueron pasando y se hacían una eternidad. Solo quedaba esperar porque todo mejorara, los amigos de Alice llegaron al Hospital para acompañarla, y preguntar que había pasado, el accidente de bella y luego el de Edwards corrió rápido por todo Forks. Jasper y Jacob convencieron a Alice de que salieran a comer algo a el cafetín del pueblo donde iban siempre con Bella, ella no quería, quería quedarse con Edwards pero Esme la convenció de que hay no haría nada, que mejor fuera con sus amigos a comer algo. Que ella le avisaría cualquier cosa… después de mucho ruego pudieron sacarla de allí. Y se fueron al cafetín.

Me llamo mi hermana¡ - hablo por primera vez Jasper.-

Que? Que te dijo? Que ha pasado? Como esta Bella? –pregunto Alice desesperada.-

Cálmate nena¡ - le dijo el abrazándola… hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de la pixie pero era incapaz de decirle nada por su amistad. Pero odiaba verla tan triste. – Bella sigue en Coma pero los bebes están bien. Esta un una clínica privada propiedad de los vulturis en Italia. Le dieron una plaza a Rose allí mientras dura el embarazo. –termino de contar Jasper.

Nos permitirán ir a verla? – pregunto ella-

No lo se. Pero Rose dijo que hablaría con el hermano de ella. Y que cualquier cosa nos avisaría y nos mandaría los pasajes. – respondió el.

Oigan. Aparte de nosotros alguien más se enteró que Bella es Isabella Swan? La princesa Vulturi? – pregunto Jacob.

No¡ -respondió Alice. -La seguridad de Bella se aseguraron de que eso no pasara. Solo nos lo permitieron a nosotros por ser amigos. Aunque igual tuvimos que firmas contratos de confidencialidad. –dijo Alice, dándole un trago a su café.-

Si. Se lo que es eso… papa todo el tiempo hace eso donde llego. –Suspiro Jacob. –

Te entiendo ¡ - Dijo Sam Llegando y saludando. – como están chicos. Me entere de lo de bells. – decía mientras le daba un sonoro beso a Alice haciéndola reír. – como esta mi Tio? – pregunto refiriéndose a Carlisle.

Pues ya te imaginaras. Preocupado, y sin poder creer toda esta locura. – dijo ella y los demás asintieron.

Si saben que todo esto es culpa de Tanya Denali verdad? – dijo Jacob.

Asi es. Y la va a pagar¡ - dijo Jasper, y Alice y Sam estuvieron de acuerdo.

En una Clínica en Italia un abuelo y unos padres que acababan de llegar de viaje se enteraban de todo lo que había pasado con la princesa de la casa. Emmet conto todo con detalles y pruebas. Su padre se enojó tanto que quiso acabar con todo. Afortunadamente sus hombres lo calmaron con ayuda de su hijo. Renne no estaba mejor pero solo se deshizo en llanto. Y Aro Vulturi? El solo se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que su nieto acababa de decir. Pero una cosa si estaba seguro. Dos personas pagarían por el daño a su princesa… como que se llamaba Aro Vulturi.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Edwar.

Todo esto me parecía una locura, porque? Porque pasaba esto? Soy un idiota… Sali corriendo de la clínica todavía procesando lo que me acababa de enterar. Bella era una Vulturi? No¡ no puede ser. Yo escuche la grabación que tanya me mostro. Yo escuche la voz de bella decir que solo quería mi dinero… además vi las fotos que tanya me mostro donde ella estaba con esos hombres… no entiendo nada que esta pasando?

Me monte a mi volbo y maneje hasta casa de jessica, ella debía explicarme ella era la que había escuchado a bella decirle todo eso. Llegue a su casa y golpee fuerte la puerta. Jessica me vio y sonrio.

Edd que haces aquí? Buscas a tanya? –sonrio hipócritamente.

Quiero hablar contigo y me diras la verdad. – dije bruscamente pasando a su sala, al parecer estaba sola.

Que paso? –ella dijo extrañada.

Bella te dijo a ti que ella estaba conmigo por mi dinero? –pregunte enojado.

Yo… que? Porque me preguntas eso? –dijo nerviosa-

SOLO RESPONDE¡ - Grite. – la verdad jessica¡

Si.. cla..claro que si. Tu escuchaste la grabación – dijo casi tartamudeando.

NO ME MIENTAS… -volvi a gritar y ella pego un brinco del susto. – ya deja de mentirme, se toda la verdad solo quiero saber si eres suficiente mujer para negarlo en mi cara. –menti-

Yo… -se puso a llorar. – yo solo lehice el favor a tanya de imitar la voz de isabella diciéndolo que ella me escribió en un papel. Ella quería que te decepcionaras de Bella para quedarse contigo. –decia llorando-

Porque hizo eso? –pregunte dolido mientras recordaba todos los insultos que le di a bella por creerle a Tanya. Maldita sea soy un estúpido.

Ella odia a isabella y mas cuando se entero de que salía contigo. Se puso a tramar muchas cosas para que te decepcionaras de ella… las fotos que te mostro también las edito. Aunque en alguna si bella abrazaba a un señor pero solo eso. Nada que se viera mal… Tanya planeo todo. –termino de decir Jessica.

Dile a tu amiga que mas vale que no se cruze conmigo o no respondo de mi. –le dije enojado y Sali de allí azotando su puerta.

Volvi a montarme en mi carro y maneje a toda velocidad alejándome del pueblo. Llegue a Phoenix y me estacione en un bar donde acostumbraba ir con algunos amigos. Me encontré con algunos y pedi una bebida. Un wiskey que me tome de un solo trago. Sentía que me moria por dentro… Dios Bella como hago ahora para que me perdones? Lagrimas bajaban de mis ojos sin evitarlo. Mis amigos me preguntaron que pasaba y yo solo pude negar, no sabia como responder… solo volvi a llenar mi vaso y otro trago que volvi a tomar de un trago mi garganta dolio.

Yo… voy a ser papa¡ -le dije a mi amigo cuando recordé que ella estaba embarazada de mi. Y mi desesperación crecio. y el me miro sorprendido.

Que? –pregunto-

Larga historia¡ -dije tomando otro trago.

Oye, mejor calmate y no tomes tan rápido.- no le hice caso y volvi a otro trago. –que paso, porque estas asi? – me pregunto-

Solo quiero regresar el tiempo y no cometer los errores que cometi con bella –suspire

Quien es bella? –el no sabia de ella- - crei que salía con tanya. –pregunto y yo hice una mueca al escuchar el nombre de ella.

Tanya? Ella solo es una…. – me calle antes de que se me saliera un insulto aunque se lo merecia mi madre me enseño a ser un caballero, lastima que no lo fui con bella. – quiero matarla. –le dije mirándolo refiriéndome a tanya . - si alego demencia crees que mi sentencia sea mas corta? – le pregunte y el rio.

Creo que estas ya borracho mejor vamos a casa. –dijo mi amigo. Pero no pensaba hacer caso.

Nop. Tengo una carrera asi que iremos.

Que? No¡ Edward estas borracho asi no correras.

Estoy bien. Vamos. –le dije saliendo del bar,

Todos estaban emocionados por la carrera muchos aplaudían y silvaban, yo necesitaba olvidar todo lo que pasaba con bella y los bebes, necesitaba olvidar que su hermano se la llevo y que tal vez no me la dejaran ver de nuevo, quería olvidar que la perdería o la perdi, para siempre. Solo quería correr.

Bien. La carrera será Edward contra Paul… el primero que llegue a la entrada de forks gana. – dijo uno de los coordinadores de las apuestas. Asentí y me subi a mi auto a trompicones. En realidad estaba borracho pero eso no quitaría que ganaría esta carrera.

Escuche el aviso de salida y los improperios que me dirigía paul jactándose de que me ganaría, pise el acelerador y me diriji a toda velocidad a Forks esperando ganar… no contando con que paul querria sacarme del caminos. Grave error… volanteamos chocando uno contra el otro y fuimos a parar fuera de la via. Sentí mi cabeza golpear contra el volante y luego contra el vidrio sentir un gran dolor en mi pierna y luego de eso oscuridad total… Bella¡ fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente.

Pov Narrador.

En cuestión de minutos la Ambulacia llego al lugar y se encargo ayudar rápidamente a los heridos… ya que varios chicos siguieron en sus autos a los competidores para ver de cerca la carrera, y sufrieron también del accidente, aunque los paramédicos pudieron darse cuenta que el peor era Edward Cullen.

Este chico esta Grave. Debemos darnos prisas –dijo uno de los paramédicos.

Conozco este chico Es el Hijo del Doctor Cullen. –dijo otro-

Pues debemos movernos o lo perderemos.

Se apresuraron a llegar al hospital lo mas rápido posible mientras otras ambulancias los seguían con el resto de los heridos.

Horas habían pasado desde que el diagnostico de Edward había salido. El Doctor Carlisle seguía en la sala de espera junto a su esposa. Ya volvía anochecer cuando Alice llego con los chicos y corrió a los brazos de su papa, quien al verla la aferro fuerte a sus brazos.

Papa¡ como sigue Edward? –pregunto angustiada.

Sigue igual pequeña. –contesto con un suspiro-

Tio¡ -se acerco Sam a Saludarlo y lo abrazo.

Hola Sam. Como te fue? –pregunto Carlisle por su viaje, queriendo distraerse un poco. Ya que Sam había ido a ver un negocio de sus empresas para ir aprendiendo.

Todo bien tio. Pude cerrar el negocio. –dijo el chico y su tio le sonrio.

Bien ya es tarde y ustedes deben ir a dormir, Mañana tendrán clases y no quiero que falten. –dijo Esme con su rostro afligido y denotando cansancio.

Pero… -quizo protestar Alice.

Pero nada pequeña. Aquí no harán nada, Edward estará bien. –dijo Carlisle seguro. Queriendo creerlo el también.

Con gran resignación los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Esa noche fue algo larga para todos y Alice no dejo de tener pesadillas donde veía que bella, los bebes y Edward morían mientras ella impotente no podía hacer nada. Sam desde su cuarto la escucho Gritar y fue a verla. No pudo despertarla pero se recostó a su lado susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes y ella pudo volver a dormir en paz. Sam suspiro. Alice parecía fuerte pero esa situación la heria demasiado y sus nervios la estaban afectando. Ojala no pasara aquello a mayores. Salio de la habitación de ella cuando vio que ya no tendria mas pesadillas y regreso a la suya. Tomo su celular y escribió en mensaje y lo envio. Para luego disponerse a dormir.

En una casa cerca de allí en un cuarto del segundo piso un mensaje era leído.

 _De Sam:_

 _Jasper necesitamos hablar sobre Alice. Mañana antes de clases te vere en la biblioteca. Buenas noches._

El rubio suspiro y respondio "ok" para luego caer en brazos de Morfeo soñando con su pixie.


End file.
